never stop fighting
by moonlover199
Summary: Emily Cullen is a wolf but just not any wolf she is also a witch just like her mother after her mother is killed an she is forced to run form the man she thought all her life was her father but to find out was truly not all the lies are being told now I know the summer sucks but its a good story so plz check it out
1. Chapter 1

'Run!"  
Were the last words that fell from my best friends mouth.  
"Run! Because he will kill you. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, he will kill you."  
Angel was the closest thing I had to family left and now he was gone because of something that I could never have done. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to run. I'll run faster than I ever thought I would be able to- all I know is that if I stop running now then he will find me, and that will be the end of my life.

Well... I bet you are wondering who I am - My name is Emily and the reason why I'm running was because I was framed for murder. Whose you might ask? My mother. Zoëy Cullen. The Luna of our pack.  
My father and I never really got along seeing how I am half-witch, half-wolf like my mother. But I never thought that he would be the one trying to kill me. So you see, running is my only option.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away as he almost caught me. That would have been bad.  
I ran deeper into the woods where I found a creek and ran into it trying to mask my scent. I stop at the edge of the creek and got a drink of the nice, cool and crisp water.  
It was a full moon so I could see everything. With my great eyesight, it just seemed so much better. The moon glowed against my snow white coat. I looked up at the full moon my mom used to love. At times like this- running on a full moon, remembering my mom, it also made me start to remember the night she was killed.

-/FLASHBACK/-

I was in my room reading a book when I heard a blood curdling scream come from my mom and dad's room. I ran out my room to theirs'. I bust open their room.  
What I saw made my blood run cold and my face lost all its color.  
There, on the floor was my mom, unconscious. Blood was everywhere! She had blood all over her.  
I screamed as I ran to her.  
"Mom! Wake up!" I tried to shake her awake but nothing happened. I didn't see the guy behind me. Before I could get a good look at his face, he hit me in the head.

When I woke up I was covered in my mom's blood and a knife in my hand.  
While I was getting up, my dad ran into the room. He looked at my mom, and then at me covered in her blood with the knife in my hand.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill your mother?" He asked me in his gruff voice. His blue gray eyes looked at me with anger, but under that was deep sorrow.

"I didn't kill my mom, dad! She was dead when I came in here. I don't know what happened! I was hit on the head." I tried to explain to him.  
"That's a lie you're covered in her blood and also holding the knife with her blood on it." He yelled, getting angrier as he took a step towards me. I took a step back as he lounged for me.  
I ran out the door, out of the house changing into my wolf form and ran into the woods trying to get as far away from there as I could.

-END FLASHBACK-

Something moved behind me. I turned around and bared my teeth as I got into a low crouch waiting for whoever it was coming towards me. But the only thing that jumped out was a rabbit. I stood up and ran.  
I need to find a place to sleep in. I ran till I got to the road up ahead. I saw a flashing light with a sign saying 'Hotel'. I got closer to the hotel and then changed into my human form and walked inside.

I looked around but no one was there.  
"Hello! Is anyone in here?" I waited a few more minutes as a guy came out. He looked like he was in his early 20's, with bright green eyes and dirty blond hair. The way his v-neck shirt hugged his body, you could tell he was really built.  
"How can I help you?" He asked with his deep country voice.  
He was a wolf. Wolves can tell when there is another wolf. We can also talk to each other with our minds.

"I'd like to check into a room please. Just for one night." I said.  
He started to type on the computer. "What's name?"

"Emily Cullen."  
His head shot up at that name. Our wolf pack is the largest in the USA, so we were well known.  
I was at one time proud to be in that pack, but now I feel hatred towards my pack or my old pack.  
I'm a rogue now.

"I've heard of your pack and the death of its Luna. I'm so sorry for your loss." He says. He handed me the keys.  
Thinking about my mother brought tears to my eyes but I would not let them fall.

I left the lobby and went to my room. I opened the door. The room was small but nice. There was a small table beside the twin size bed, a dresser with a TV on top that does not work.  
I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Walking out of the bathroom, I climbed into the bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt heat on my face as I slowly opened up my eyes to the sun. I don't remember the blinds being open, but I didn't really look either. I was so tired I had a long night and my father almost caught me. I had to run and get out of there. I had to leave Klaus and Elijah.  
Yes, they were the first vampires' to walk the earth. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I had to pack up and leave. I know that nothing can happen to them; they can't die, but I don't like the idea of them being in harm's way, so I left before they got hurt. I know I'll have a lot of explain to do, but for now I have to keep moving.

You see I've known them for a long time. My mom was friends with Elijah and Klaus. After my mom was killed I never even got to tell them. I'd only seen them for like a day, yet so much has happened in one day. Well, it didn't start out bad, it started out really great but after that everything went downhill.  
Right as I was leaving the hotel I was staying at, my father showed up. He almost caught me. I had to ditch my car and go all wolfy and run into the woods.

-FLASHBACK-  
"Elijah! Klaus! Is it really you? I haven't seen you in so long. I can't believe I'd run into you here-how have you been?" I asked still in shock that I ran into them. Elijah looks the same as he away does, his short brown hair and warm dark brown eyes that would amaze me as a kid, looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I've been good. And you? I haven't seen you since you were what- 10 years old? How is the family and your mother?" Elijah asked me. Of course, he didn't know that my mother was dead, but how could he? The pack kept it under wraps to anyone outside the werewolf clans. Right when I was about to tell him about my mother Klaus walked back over to us with two glasses in his hand. He handed one to Elijah and kept the other.  
Over the years I've kept in contact with Klaus. His sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes held softness and warmth for me, but to anyone else his eyes are cold and hard; holding an unspoken sorrow.

"Emily are you alright?" Elijah asked, his eyes showing concern for me. Klaus looked the same.  
"No Elijah, not really. Something really bad has happened, but I don't want to tell that to you guys here. Is there somewhere we can go and talk? My father has people everywhere. I can't stay in the open too long." I explained.

"Yes, of course. Come back with us to the hotel we are staying at and we can talk there." Elijah said, his voice calm and confronting.  
I followed them to the hotel they were staying at, which was the same one as mine. Klaus led the way there. He opened the door to their room. It was bigger than mine having two beds and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Elijah sat on the small table in the room an Klaus stood leaning against the wall. Both were waiting for me to tell them what happened.

"My mom is dead." I told them. Once the words left my mouth, I started to sob. Elijah got up from his spot and came over to me. He sat down next to me and held me as I cried. After a few moments I stopped crying and looked up at him. After all this time running and looking over my shoulder, it was nice to feel safe and I know that with Klaus and Elijah around, I would be safe. They looked at me sadly for a moment before Klaus asked me the one thing I was hoping he would not ask.

"Emily, what happened?" Klaus asked me sounding very sad. I looked up into his eyes and through tears. I looked away, afraid that if I keep looking at him I would start crying again.

"When I was in my room, I heard my mom scream; I ran into her room and found her on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Someone hit me on the head and knocked me out. When I came to, I was covered in my mom's blood and there was a knife in my hand. My father thinks I did it, and now he is after me. He thinks I killed my mom!"

Elijah and Klaus looked at me in shock and pity. Klaus, who has never said anything this whole time, finally speaks. "Emily did u see you the parsons face?"  
"No, I didn't. Well at least I don't think I did. I was kinda in shock and then was hit in the head, so I don't know. After a while I started to get tired. Elijah and Klaus left to get some food. Now was my chance to leave. I love them both, but I can't stand the thought of them in danger so I life an ran into the woods and went into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could.

/end of flashback/

So here I am, running in the woods, trying to get away from that town. I stopped at a creek to get a drink. Something stepped on a twig and it snapped. I spun around to see what was there. A wolf that I didn't know stepped out from the trees. The eyes looked so familiar though; like I've seen them before. Wolves can talk through mind link, but I was not going to take that chance and got into a fighting stance. I bared my teeth growling low in my chest. The wolf sounded like it was laughing at me. Well, if wolves could laugh anyway. The brown sandy colored wolf stepped closer. With every step he took, I took one back. All of a sudden, I felt like someone was trying to get into my mind

"Emily it's me, Klaus. Would you just listen to me." The voice said or should I say Klaus. That's why the eyes looked so familiar to me.  
"Klaus? Is that really you?" I asked making sure it really is him. I was not taking any chances.  
"The one and only, love. Now why did you run off? Elijah Is worried sick about you." He asked sounding kinda happy that he found me. Klaus is not the caring type, but when it came to me and my mother, he cared a lot.

"I'm sorry Klaus. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. My dad showed up at the hotel. I had to get away and I didn't want to put you guys in danger, so I left. As I said 'my father' Klaus looked pissed. I backed up a little, not wanting to be in his path.  
"Emily there's something you need to know and it might come as a shock to you, but you need to know." He said, the look in his eyes told me that whatever it was, it would not be good and I would not like it. "  
"What is it Klaus?" I asked, feeling kinda scared. I didn't like this at all.

"Emily I'm your real father, not Dan."  
/:/:/

So tell me what u thank about Klaus being a daddy an tell me what u guys wanna see happen into the story.  
Until then remember to vote and comment


	3. Chapter 3

How can you be my father, Klaus? I mean I don't look anything like you. Maybe the only thing that looks like yours are my eyes." I said feeling kind of freaked out and mad at the same time. My mom lied to me my whole life. It makes me think about what else she was keeping form me. But now that I think about it, I do look like Klaus. Sometimes I act just like him. I have his bad temper.

"But why didn't she tell me? I have the right to know who my real father is!" I said feeling hurt and betrayed. How could my own mother not tell me?

"I asked her not to tell you. I thought you and your mother would be safer away from me. At the time my father was after all of us I did not want you to get hurt. But even if you didn't, I've away been there for you. I've kept an eye on you all your life. Please believe me, it was the only way to keep you safe."

I couldn't take any more I had to get out of there so I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Klaus calling my name and running after me but I didn't care, I just ran harder. I finally got away from him. How can he be my father? It can't be; he's lying to me. My mother would have told me this. Wouldn't she? I asked myself. But what if he is telling me the truth and I ran from him. Oh well. Can't go back now.  
I walked deeper into the woods tell I heard a leaf snap. I looked behind me to see who It was and there was a big black wolf standing there looking at me. He had some amazing blue eyes just like mine. He took a step toward me as I took a step back. I didn't know this wolf, or what it wanted so I thought some space between us would be good. I opened up my mind link so we could talk to each other.

"Hello"? I asked, not wanting to come off as rude seeing that I didn't know him. So I think I should be nice for now.

"What are you doing in my territory?" He said sounding not too pleased to see me. His deep voice sounded cool and calm, but very cold.

"I didn't know this belonged to anyone I'm just prancing through. I'll be gone in a few hours. I just stopped to rest." I said. It's not a total lie because I am prancing through and I did stop to rest.

"Who is your pack? My name is Hunter Blaze." His name... I've heard it before but I don't know we're though. Oh well, I won't be here long enough to find out any way.

"I don't have a pack anymore." I said feeling tears come to my eyes at the thought of my old pack. I miss them a lot and I miss my mother. Should I tell him my name or make something up? I mean he could be working for my -uh, for Dan- so I thought better of it an came up with a fake name. "My name is Clare waters. Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind I must be going." I say and I turned around starting to walk farther into the woods.

I keep walking, only stopping to hunt or drink or sleep. I never stayed in one place for too long, fearing that Dan would find me. I could not let that happen.

But my worst fears came true that night. I was walking along the river bank getting a drink when a huge sandy color wolf with glowing green eyes stepped out from behind the bush. I know who he was by his scent. Greg was a high ranking pack member. He stepped closer to me and I took a step back. He was in Dan's pack. I was not safe. I had to think of a way to get away but how I can't use my magic now I'm not strong. All the stress and running has messed with my magic.

"Hello, Emily. We have been looking everywhere for you." He said coolly. He might look calm and collected, but I've seen him like this. I'm not taking any chances because he will attack.

"Hello, Greg. It's been awhile. How're things going?" I tried to keep calm, but on inside I was freaking out. If he's here, more of the pack can't be far behind him.

"Going good. I've been looking for you for a long time now. Your father is worried sick about you." He said.  
"Greg, Dan is the one after me and he is not my father. Everything in my whole life has been a lie. Klaus is my father. You know, the hybrid. I said trying to see what he really knew. Greg is a good actor.

Just then he leaped at me, teeth and claws bared at me. I know this was going to end in a fight. I got into a hostile stance. When he would move, I would turn my body so my back was not showing to him. If that happened, I was screwed. But before he could act me again, Hunter ran in front of me, teeth bared and in a crouch, waiting for him to charge again. He was protecting me even though he didn't even know me.

There was a snap and a thud. Then Greg lay dead on the floor, his neck snapped. Hunter moved away from Greg and came over to where I was laying on the ground. I don't even remember getting knocked down, but he helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, sounding worried. Why would he be worried? He does not even know me?

"I'm fine thank you. Are you ok? Your bleeding!" On his shoulder was a big gash which was pouring out blood. Even though I don't trust him, he did save me from Greg. He looked down to his shoulder to see the damage done. "Oh this it's nothing. Trust me, I'll be fine." He said, not caring that he's losing a lot of blood.

"That does not look like nothing to me. You are losing a lot of blood. Come with me to a hotel and I'll patch you up. It's the least I can do, seeing that you did save me." I said. I was not taking a 'no' for an answer. I don't know why, but I wanna to take care of him. I feel a pull to him and I don't know why.

"Fine. I'll go with you, only to make sure you stay safe. I'm not going to take a chance if you get hurt, Emily." He said sounding so sure that he can take care of me. Wait, he said my name. I gave him a fake name. How did he know my real name?

"How do you know my name is Emily?" I asked, feeling freaked out. I don't know how he knows my name.

"Because your mother asked me to look after you and that's what I'm going to do." He knew my mother? And she asked him to look after me? Did she know that this was going to happen? Did she know that she was going to die? I asked myself all these things. I have no idea who to ask to find out. I don't even know if I can trust him. I mean, for all I know he could be working for Dan. But if he is, then why did he save me? Ugh, this is so confusing, it's making my head hurt.

"Ok well, let's get to a hotel and then we can go anywhere from there." He said as if reading my mind. I can't think straight right now, so we went with that.

So Hunter and I back tracked, finding a hotel which was not the same one I was in. I didn't want to take the chance of getting caught. The room was bigger than the last one I was in. In the room were two twin beds. In the middle of the beds was a small table with a phone and a lamp on it. The room was a pale color on the walls and the bed stuff was a deep red while the carpets were a gray color.

I walked over to the bed and waited for him to get in the room. He left saying he had to get some stuff and would be right back. I was sitting on the bed. When I got really sleepy and could not hold my eyes open anymore, I closed them a drifted off to sleep.

/

Hey guys so here's the next chapter I hope you guys all like this new chapter I worked really really hard on it so plz comment an vote my ppl it really means a lot feedback or what y'all wanna see ill do my best an I could use the help


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on the bed looking around I didn't remember where I was, looking around all I could see what that I was in a hotel room, I didn't know how I got here but then like a flood everything started to come back to me. I was on the run from a man who turns out to have no real connection with, Dan the man who I thought was my father most of my life but come to find out he was not my life just seemed to be a really huge lie. My real father was Klaus and I was sitting on the run because my mother was still dead. Then something hit me worse than the flood, I was saved by a hunter that says my mom wanted him to keep me safe for an unknown reason.

Just when my mind started to wonder deeper into my thoughts the hotel door opened and some guy walked in and I'm guessing her was the hunter, he was tall easily 6'1 with a larger frame and muscles that clearly stood out through his shirt and tan skin that would make any girl melt. He had blue eyes that stuck out to me and I knew why, they looked so much like mine maybe a little brighter blue if that was even possible. His hair stuck out like black ink on blank piece of paper, it was cut close to his head and he wore a black muscle shirt that showed off his arms and for that I was happy about. That's when I noticed he had a tattoo that look kind of funny. I had seen it before but now that I think about it I couldn't even remember where I had seen it. His blue jeans hung tight in all the right places, he had the bad boy look that just seemed to dare any girl to come near him. The clearing of his throat bright me out of my thoughts.

"I see you finally woke up. You know you are very hard to even try to wake up, if I might say so," he said with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked not knowing how long I was knocked out for. I tried not to stay in one place to long, seeing that almost ran into some one from my old pack before this guy found me, I knew I wanted to be as far away from this place as I could be.

"You've been out for a day and a half now. Like I said I tried to wake you up but that didn't really end that well, you have a really good swing for a girl,". He said with that side smirk never leavening his face. Wait I was asleep that long... Oh that is so not good and on top of that I hit him... Wow just great.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you. By the why what do you mean I hit hard for a girl"? I asked feeling a little mad that.

"Noting I just thought you would be weak like most girls in most packs. A lot of them don't put up much of a fight and see as how you got your ass handed to you just seemed like you would be just like them,". He said smiling. Oh no... that did not just happen. Who the hell does he think he is calling me weak like he knows me.

"I'll have you know I'm a great fighter... I'm an alphas daughter. So I know how to fight ass hole. Just because I got my ass handed to me by Greg does not mean that I can't fight it is only a sign that I haven't eaten or had any sleep. So my body may seem weak but buddy I am not weak," I scolded him. "Why are you even here? You are a hunter I'm the hunted... Doesn't really make any since," I told him.

"I knew your mother... She was friend of mine. We really don't have time to chitchat do we?" He asked in a posses off tone.

"Wow Mr. Bossy pants. If we're going to be working together we should at least get to know each other, I mean you could totally be a creepy physco for all I know," I said not sure about this but if my mom trusted him why can't I unless he's trying to kill me to.

"Yeah sure what do you wanna know?" He spouted it a little mad. I could tell he didn't really wanna telling me anything but seeing gowns had no clue of this man this was how it was going to go.

"Well for starters whats your name? Wait I've asked that right? How old are you?" I asked, maybe if I ask small things I could get a read on him and see if he was really a killer.

"My name is Hunter, Hunter Blaze," he said smiling. "I'm 19 and I'm not going to kill you. Your mother asked me to look after you," he finished.

"Ok well how did you know my mother? Why did she want you to look after me? Did she know any of this is going to happen? Wait I thought you were a hunter... but your name is Hunter oh... My bad,"I said trying not to let the stream of tears I felt come out at the thought of my mother, I missed her God did I miss her.

"I knew your mother a long time ago, you mustn't remember me because we grew up together" he said his smirk truing into a smile "I don't know if your mom knew this was going to happen but the day she was killed she called me telling me that you were in danger and that I need to find two people a guy named Klaus and another one named Elijah. Do you know them?" He finished talking with a question for some reason.

My mother wanted me to fund them and get them into this. So she knew that this was going to happen and yet she never told me, she was trying to save me from what she knew was unavoidable. I didn't understand why would she not tell me.

"Emily are you ok?" he asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh...oh yeah I'm fine. Okay we are off to see the wizard and by wizard I mean Elijah and Klaus... Why do we need to find them again?" I asked a little bit more curious this time.

"Because I have a message for them. I can't tell you what it is... I gave your mother my word". he said before I could even ask what it was. I looked to the side.

"Ok so we need to find a why to get in touch with them. The last time I saw Klaus he was running after me in the woods after he told me he was my real father and a little bit after that I ran into you". I said feeling kind of stupid for running away from him but I was so taken back by it that all I could do was run.

"I have that covered when you were knocked out. I went to the city and got some food an a prepaid phone an the best part is no one can track it". he said handing me a bag of chips and a coke. "Once we get everything situated I'll get us some real food," he said with that sexy smirk of his. Wait he wasn't sexy, well he was, but i can't think of that I knew him apparently and that would be weird... but he is really sexy.

"Ok well do you know their numbers"? I asked knowing that I had a leg up on him on that one. He tossed the phone at me and nearly hit me in the face. "You are mean Mr. Bossy pants," I said picking it off the bed.

"No but I know you do so call them or text them I don't care witch one but make it fast I wanna get out of here soon who knows when more of your old pack well show up and stop calling me Mr. Bossy pants," I could tell he was worried about that just like I was.

So I put the number into the phone and sent a text to Klaus first and if he didn't reply then I would text Elijah.

"Hey Klaus it's Emily". I sent the text and waited a few seconds an the phone when off "Hello love is everything alright you ran off before I could explain everything to you". The text read well at lest he's not mad that's a good thing I hope.

"I'm fine Klaus where are you an Elijah we need to meet up ASAP" I said getting to the point I really didn't have time for small talk. "At the hotel you were at last Elijah been worried about you are you coming over?" He said on his text.

"Yeah I am and a guy named Hunter will be with me to. I'll explain everything when I get over there. Can you make sure none of my old pack is around I don't need that drama and I sure as hell don't need to get caught". This time it took a long time for Klaus to respond, "Yes love I well, hurry up though we do have a lot to talk about," he texted and my face went flat.

After that we left the hotel room we were in to outside and the heat of the sun hit me like a bowling ball I could tell it was getting late so the sooner we got to Klaus an Elijah the better off we would be I took Hunters hand in mine not really thinking about it at the time and crossed the street to the other hotel. It's kind of funny how two hotels are side by side but I didn't really think of it as I walked up the steps to old looking hotel. It's the kind of hotel you see in the horror movies I finally made it to there door I knocked on it. Hello love was the first thing I heard and it made me half smile.

hey guys here's a new chapter thank you to the ones who commented someone asked me if Haley was Emily's mother no sorry she is not Emily's mother is zoey an oc I came up with an latter on in the story Klaus well find out just how hard having a daughter really is now I know he may seem ooc but I try to make him seem more like Klaus but well all seen him may diff sides so who know he might be a caring loving father one day on that note I live u now ill try to update agin soon but its up to my aunt when I can get on her laptop but ill try thank u all agin for reading an commenting it means a lot


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter's POV:

Both of us walk in and I immediately asked Elijah and Klaus if I can talk with them, this was something that Emily's mother trusted me with and I didn't want to fail her. Emily was about to get up and walk with us, I turned around and motioned for her to stay she gave me a questionable look but huffed and sat down on one of them beds. Elijah took both of us into the other room and I stood there waiting for both of them to get in the room, waiting wasn't something that I was good at but Emily's mother had told me that these men he ages behind them and that waiting was something that they could handle so I needed to be patient and not let my temper control me. I knew Emily would be wanting to know this information but it wasn't my information to give, I was to tell Elijah and Klaus and that was it.

"Okay mate what can we do you for"? Klaus asked his heavy British accent. He didn't look all to scary but I knew that this man before me could be, at any moment, dangerous and lethal. His looks struck me for a moment, Zoey had said that Emily looked a lot like her father but looking at this man you could tell that there was no mistaking Emily for any one else's.

"Emily's in big trouble. Her mother told me to find you to because you can keep her safe. She told me that only we can keep her safe, so here I am. Trying to find the hardest people that I've ever had the pleasure of finding," I said because it was the truth I looked for almost two weeks before I ran into Emily.

"You said Zoey told you to keep Emily safe correct? Why bring us into it? There must have been a reason, Zoey wouldn't just trust this information with any one. How do we know that you didn't kill the real man she trusted, that you took the information and just thought we would run with it?" Elijah asked, well more like implied, an absurd question.

"I wouldn't hurt Emily. She's been a friend to me for so long though she may not remember it, I do and I wouldn't do anything to make her loose trust in me," I told them with a serious face. "I don't plan on hurting anyone, you and I have common goals which is keeping Emily safe," I was about to yell, yes I understood that they had to be sure but we were wasting time and that was something Emily didn't have on her side.

"Tell us what Zoey said and maybe we will consider your proposal," Klaus said through hard features.

"Zoey called me the night she was killed, she was panicked and afraid. She said that Dan had taken her to this man and that the man wanted her. She was talking extremely fast and I didn't catch what all she was saying but I know that she had said that Emily was strong, she went as far as saying Emily was stronger than you Klaus and that this man wanted her. She was talking about magic, you know since Emily is a halfie, she said if Emily were to be trained then there would be no stopping her," I looked at them both for just a moment. "Dan has been after her for awhile and you know this but do you know what for?" I said.

"Emily didn't say, I think," Elijah looked un-amused.

"Dan believes that it was Emily that killed Zoey. I don't know why she won't tell me but she might you," I looked solely to Klaus.

"I tried that. Emily and I don't have the best track record when it comes to us trying to talk to each other," Klaus face read pissed but his voice held something deeper. "Keeping her safe is our main priority though so... You are off the hook until proven other wise. Now if you don't mind I do still have to clear things up with the misses outside our door," Klaus said looking at me and just me.

"You want to talk to her now? When she's all skittish about staying in one place to long?" I asked him not really wanting to point out the obvious but still doing so.

"Niklaus go talk to your daughter, Hunter go get food or what ever it is you need to get and I will be in here making the necessary calls," Elijah said short and to the point and it seemed like all we could do was nod.

Emily's POV:

I sat there outside of the the same door, doing nothing, just sitting there waiting until their little talk was over. I was skittish to say the least, I had been at this hotel to long god knows how long it would be until Dan found me, I was nervous and scared, but looking at the door I couldn't just leave now though I wanted to so badly. Klaus came out first, his face read pissed off and I could tell that whatever Hunter had told them made him mad.

He came over to the bed, sat down and took a long breath in then turned to me, the blue eyes that I had seen all my life were looking back at me with such a heavy force. I could see my self in those eyes, the weird shaggy reddish hair that I had fought so long against, the mild tan skin that held something so different than the pale man that I was use to, and the blue eyes, his eyes. I had always wondered why I looked so different, so not like Dan but I never questioned it .

"How are you?" Klaus shifted a little in his spot.

"How do you think I am? My mother is dead, I'm on the run, not to mention that the man I thought was my father is trying to kill me... Yeah I think I'm doing pretty good you?" I said out of spite, being a little more sarcastic than needed.

"I understand that Emily but you are safe now. No one will lay a hand on you," he said looking at me with those blue eyes that seemed to haunt my every move.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" I asked him.

"Tell you what, love?" Klaus asked in that overly British accent he had.

"That you were my father. Isn't that something that a mother should tell her kid?" I almost yelled but I wasn't mad at my mother really, I was just mad.

"Dan was a jealous man. Not that it mattered, I would have killed him if he... I told her not to tell you, things weren't safe at the time she had you and she had her own life, I couldn't be selfish and want her to leave all of that," he said with extremely sad eyes.

"You know... I'm not really mad at it though. I'm kind of happy that I'm not Dan's. I mean yes I always thought I was but I was nothing like him and I'm happy that I'm not," I said looking at him.

"I never wanted this Emily. You weren't suppose to get into this. You were suppose to be safe, no matter what," Klaus said really to him self and it seemed like he was beating him self up for it.

I never really got a chance to say anything back because when I opened my mouth to speak Elijah and Hunter walked out and that was the end of our little chat. I sat there and just watched Hunter leave like nothing was wrong and I looked to Elijah with a face that asked what was going on but neither of them said anything. I looked over at Klaus and he was just looking at me with a blank face which I found highly creepy.

"Are you thirsty?" Elijah broke the silence first.

"Yeah that sounds nice," I looked at him and smiled.

"We have... Blood or a soda and seeing how you do not drink blood soda sounds a bit right," He smiled.

"Thank you Elijah," I said not thinking about drinking blood.

"I called Marcel, Niklaus and he said that he would be more than willing to help us," Elijah said.

"Really? Marcel?" I spoke up all to quickly. Marcel and I had this thing but it ended all bad and I told him that I never wanted to see his face again.

"Is there something wrong with Marcel?" Klaus said.

"No... No nothing wrong," I shook my head but noticed that my voice went an octave up and they both looked at me with a disapproving face. "Oh my goodness I just noticed. Where did Hunter go? That kid does darn-dest things," I said with a smile trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he went to the store. He said he was just going to get the things that you both need seeing as how both of us don't actually eat food," Elijah said.

Just as Elijah said that I heard a knock and was about to get up but I was forced back down by Klaus. I looked at Klaus with that I can answer the door face but I knew why he was being cautious seeing as how everything I had been through these past weeks. I looked over to him when he held out a hand and that's when I saw who it was.

"Hello Emily. How are you?" Marcel looked over at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm okay... How are you?" I asked not really wanting to be the bitch in this situation but I knew I was going to be.

"I'm good. I heard about your mother Emily, I'm truly sorry about what has happened," he said with the sincerest face that I had ever seen him hold.

I was about to say something when there was another knock at the door so this time I got up and went over to it seeing as how it was a friend last time, I thought it couldn't hurt me to get the door. Elijah looked out the window and nodded for me to answer it, I looked at him with a pissed face. I opened it and there was no where around but there was a note on the floor underneath the matt, so I picked it up and looked at it.

We have the boy, want him back alive bring us the girl.

I looked up at all three of them and I dropped the note. "They have Hunter," was all I could say.

Ok guys here's the next chapter I hope u guys like it worked really hard on it, it means a lot that yall like my story an commented on it ill try to update agin soon but I can only update off the website an I don't own a laptop or anything like that only my iphpne it really depends on when my aunt lets me get on it so heres this until next time plz comment an all that good stuff it means a lot an makes my day all the more better

on anther note who wants to come up with shipping names.

team hunter

team marcel

or team both let me who what you guys thank an plz let me know what shipping names you come up with


	6. Chapter 6

"He has him... Guys Dan has hunter. T-the note said that they wouldn't give him back unless I gave myself up" I said trying not to cry but it was hard thinking about all the things Dan could be doing to him right now. Elijah walked over to me an hugged me holding me to his chest until I was calm, " Emily we'll get him back I promise but if you don't clam down your going to have panic attack," Elijah said still holding me. Right as I was starting to calm down Klaus started to speak up, "You know Elijah, you really shouldn't make promise you wont be able to keep. It says that only after we give up the girl which by the way happens to be my daughter and as it so happens I would like to keep her safe. That is my one and only thing that I am caring about so no Elijah we will not be saving him," I could tell Klaus was getting angrier by the way his voice keep getting higher and higher. "Look Klaus you might be my dad but I owe Hunter my life, so yes we are going to save him somehow. You might be okay with turning your back on the people who care for you but I'm not. We are going to get him back," I said the hole time tears running down my face. Klaus looks at me hurt and pissed which kind of scared me a little, a mad Klaus is a dangerous Klaus. Klaus start to walk towards me so I took a step back not really knowing what the man could actually do to me. Elijah stepped in between both of us and my breath seemed to release a little, but just a little,"Now Niklaus think about this for a second, we need him Emily thinks he could help. We should at least try and save the boy," Elijah tried talking to him. "Fine save the boy. I don't care what you do Elijah but Emily is staying here where she will be safe. I will not let her get hurt," Klaus said looking at Elijah. "But Klaus that's not right... I have to go. I got him into this and if I don't then we won't get him back" I said looking at him. " I don't care if they get wolf boy back but I said your not going and that is final. I'm not going to have you getting hurt, be happy we're going to save him at all," Klaus said cutting me off. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can do? You have no right what so ever to even say that shit to me. You come up and tell me that you are my father, yes I can listen to you but I will not let you tell me what I can do. Be clear on that," I say blowing on him. Klaus waited until I was done before he spoke again, "Let me make a few things clear here love, I am your father so yes I have that right to tell you what to do and you will listen to me if not I will find a way to make you listen to me, do you understand, because I will only tell you once do I make my self clear," Klaus said looking me dead in the eyes, the way he looked at me scared me, who knows what he would or could do if he ever got that mad. I looked to the floor and rolled my eyes, fighting with him was getting us no where, that's when I looked at him. "I get you don't wanna see me hurt Klaus I do we have to try to save him. Klaus how else are we going to end all this and find out who killed my mother?" I said pledging with him. "No you will not go," he then stated. I looked at him then rolled my eyes, the tears running down my didn't help this situation and all I knew was that we had to get him back. I turned my back on him and then walked into the restroom and locked the door, I was being very juvenile but that way that he just thought he could push me around was pissing me off. I stayed in there for as long as it took, I heard a knock at the door and I was praying that it was someone besides him. "Emily let me in," I heard Elijah's voice on the other side of the door. "No," I stated simply. "Emily your acting like a child," he said. "Yeah? Well that ass hole isn't acting any better!" I screamed through the door. "He has your best interest in his thoughts. Now come out here and talk about this or let me in and we can talk about this," Elijah's voice sounded like he was pleading. I opened the door only for Elijah and then slammed it back when he was in. "What do you want?" I said. "Emily I know you want to save Hunter and I understand your reasoning's but you can not go they try and kill you and this whole running ordeal would have been for nothing," Elijah said putting every thought I had out in the open. "Yes but if we don't go and get him Elijah they will kill him. I don't even want to know what they are doing to him now," I looked down, this was all my fault if he hadn't saved me then he wouldn't be in this. "Look at me. Why is he so important?" Elijah asked. I looked back at him and I didn't really know that answer, "He just is. I don't now but if we don't help him Elijah... I don't think I could run any longer," I said with my voice breaking. "I'll talk to Klaus," was all he said while he walked out the door. A few minutes later I heard this from the other side of the door, "Fine love but if you get hurt then I swear to you I will be very unhappy. Do you think that will end well for you or anyone else?" Klaus said. "Alright it's settled, we save the boy then get Emily the hell out of dodge," Marcel said for the first time in long time sense he shown up. Truth be told I forgot he was here with everything going on. HUNTER'S POV The first thing I see is well nothing but more darkness they shot me up with wolf-bane, and kidnapped me. I can still feel the wolfs bane inside of me, I can feel it moving through my body as slowly as it can, I can feel the dull of every sense in my body but this wasn't my main concern. I was chained form the ceiling the chains being ever so pungent with wolf's bane, my eyes stated to waver and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to kept them open for much longer. Right when I thought I was going to passing back out someone came in through the door to my left, a guy walks in front of me though I can't really see him because the darkness was ever so predominate, there was a clink then I was blinded by a light, I blinked for a few seconds trying to get my vision to focus on the situation. After what seemed like for ever my vision finally came back to me and I look around, I am was in a room underground that it seems to have no windows but only one door. In the corner of the room there is this small table full of things, what I can't be so sure but I knew that I really didn't want to know. The guy after a few seconds clears his throat and that captures my attention and when I look his way I couldn't believe my eyes. I was face to face with my father, Comer Blaze, he is the last person that I ever wanted to see, what he has done to me was highly unforgivable but I wasn't guessing this was going to be a pleasant meeting. "Hello son I've been looking everywhere for you," he said with that evil smirk on his face 'oh how I would love to wipe that off his cocky face' I thought to myself as he walked closer to me. "Why would you be looking for me after all you were the one that banished me remember or were you drunk that time I can't remember," I asked trying to get under his skin. " Well son it seems you know the whereabouts of Miss. Emily Cullens and we need to find her. The last time we knew were she was one of her pack members was taken down by an unknown man. Can you tell how shocked I was to know that it was my own son? Now boy, I need you to tell me where she is," he said trying to use hes alpha voice on me. "You do realize that, that won't work on me considering I'm not in you pack any more" I said rubbing that into his face. "Oh I'm well aware of that so I'm going to have to make you talk some other way" he said while walking out of the door. 'We have to get out of here Hunter, Emily is in danger, they are going to hurt her maybe even kill her' my wolf Max said sounding more than stressed. I could feel his pain, the wolf-bane was taking a toll on him more that it was on me. 'I know Max. We will get out of here soon. Once I come up with a plain, Emily's safe right now she has Elijah and Klaus. They aren't going to let any one hurt her' Max never spoke again so it was more than likely that he passed out. Damn this is not good, I heard a creek and then look to the door, a tall ball headed guy walked in with a table, just great I guess that's what he meant when he said there are other ways to get me to talk. "So here's the thing I don't have to... hurt you if you just tell us what we need to know," the guy said with that evil grin that I had seen so many times on people. "Go ahead, do your worst I'll never never tell you anything," the guy walked over to the small table an pulled out a small knife and dipped it into some wolfs bane. "Last chance to talk. I really don't want to get my hands dirty with the likes of you but i will if I have to," he said holding the knife closer to me. I could smell the wolfs bane coming form the knife, it was making me dizzy. I thought that I was going to pass out but the pain that was coming off of my right shoulder woke me up from that, I looked over to my shoulder to see the knife he was holding deep into it. "You feel like talking yet?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes at this guy he really thinks that one knife in my shoulder is going to make me talk. The fact was that I've had worse... A lot worse, "You and that man that calls himself my father can all go to hell," I said then I felt a ting more of pain then all I could see was black. Klaus's POV I paced back and forth, I had made a call to this witch that owes me a favor that I thought cashing it in now would be a good ordeal, I was more then happy leaving Hunter where he was as long as Emily was okay that's all I really cared about. I've been worried about her ever since she told me her mother was dead then after she ran off after I told her I was her father I should of waited I really didn't thank it through but she had to know. I just didn't think she would of ran off like she did, I guess I should of seen that coming though I mean she is my child but she is overly dramatic. "Niklaus the witch is here. What is your plain brother?" Elijah asked, he's been close to Emily her whole life. "Well brother we are going to find him, save him, maybe then Emily might stop being mad at me," I said feeling guilty for once in my life. I walked into the living room to find Emily asleep on the couch rapped up in a blanket, her blondish sandy brown hair was the only thing you could see. "You said the witch was here Elijah now we're is she?" Very close to losing my temper all "Niklaus your daughter is sleeping, do not wake her she is tired and stressed. Now the witch is this way, I thought it would be better to do this where she was not sleeping," Elijah said standing to my left where the other room was waiting for us. "Lead the way then brother," I said wanting to get this over with as soon as I can. "Klaus do u you have anything of that wolf's that I can use for the spell?" The witch, Penny said. I've know her for years, she's the one that I go to when I'm in a tight spot though I don't often get into tight spots. "I don't but I'm not sure if Emily does or not," I said walking out of the room to wake her. If we're going to save the wolf well need her help. I walk over to where she is sleeping and knelt down beside her. "Emily come on, love, wake up," I try but she doesn't move "EMILY WAKE UP NOW!" I yelled she shot up. "What the hell Klaus!?" Emily yelled at me with one of the most terrified faces ever. "We need you in the next room, that is if you still want to save your friend?" I explained to her. Emily's POV "Emily are you aright"? Marcel asked, to be honest I forgot he was even here seeing as how he's been so quiet. "To be honest Marcel, I don't even know more. I just... God this is so hard. I'm scared," I said being honest with him. "You have noting to be afraid of baby girl. We're going to keep you safe and we're going to get Hunter back. I promise," Marcel said, I don't know if I should believe him or not. I feel like I can but something inside of me is telling I can't be to sure. "Do you were Klaus is I need to talk to him?" I asked. "I think he is in master bedroom, him and Elijah got into it and he stormed off," Marcel said. I started to get up to talk to Klaus but then turned around "Would you mind getting me something to eat I'm starving?" I asked. "Sure thing. I'll get whatever you want just name it." Marcel said as he was getting his car keys. "How about a 20 piece chicken nugget meal with a coke... please make it large" I asked its been a long time since I have had normal food without having to hunt for it, now that i think about it its been a long time since I've showered. "Alright I'll be back," Marcel said walking out of the room,I walked over to the door where Marcel pointed to, hoping that Klaus was there I almost knocked but stopped and listened. Klaus was talking to someone but I'm not sure who it was. I didn't want to bother him so I went back to the couch. "Emily?" Elijah said my name, I must of zoned out because now he was kneeling in front of me now. "Oh I'm sorry Elijah I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I asked that's when I noticed that he was looking at me really worried. "I asked if you would like a shower. I went back to the room Hunter had and found some of your things," he said, at the sound of the word shower my head shot up. "Yes! I would love to take a shower!" Elijah handed me my bag and I jetted off to the showers. The water felt nice, I couldn't remember the last time I was in a shower. I mean yes I went to rivers and streams to wash up but I never really got to take a real shower. I thought that the time that I was taking in here was long enough so I got out and wrapped up my hair in the small towel, I then started to dress. I walked out of the bathroom to find that Marcel was back with my food. I ran up to him ans hugged him tight. "Thank you, Thank you... THANK YOU!" I said leaving him and getting my food. After I ate I started to get really tired so I layed my head on my arm and started to dose off. In my head I could hear someone trying to talk to me but sleep was to good so I just tuned it out then I got a wake up call from hell. "EMILY WAKE UP NOW!" I shot up off the couch "What the hell Klaus!?" I asked why does he have to be so loud. "We need you in the next room, that is if you still wanna save your friend?" And that was all it took to get me to follow him to the next room. Elijah and Marcel were in the middle of the room and so was this girl well more of a women.- Hey guys im soo so sorry about the wait iv been dealing with things an then my aunt would not let me get on her laptop so I couldn't post it i do hope you guys like this i worked super hard on it plz give me feedback i love hearing form you guys if anyone has any idais your more then welcome to inbox me idont mind 


End file.
